implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Whipsnade
Archives Whipsnade aka .'s Archive 1 Obsolete Pages (1962: Doomsday) i thought Obsolete Pages (1962: Doomsday) would be a great idea rather than deleting the page. maybe you or South can make a templete tag for it? i dont know how to.Wingman1 (talk) 01:27, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Are you going to try to salvage that page?Wingman1 (talk) 01:36, August 12, 2012 (UTC) kool, i will set up a catogory for "Failed" nation-stated and put it there. feel free to change anythin you dont agree with.Wingman1 (talk) 01:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) City State of Pwllheli I was doing some research and there was a butlins holiday camp there would it have been used as a refugee camp. --Owen1983 (talk) 17:41, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Is there any infoboxes for people. --Owen1983 (talk) 00:51, August 17, 2012 (UTC)- Ireland and the Isle of Man (1962: Doomsday) after reading this article I have to say its is one of the best 1962DD articles I have read WELL DONE!. Owen1983 (talk) 17:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Chime? The world of the Nuclear war of 1962. Fixed!Whipsnade (talk) 15:23, August 28, 2012 (UTC) help i tryed to move a paige to a blog post and i messed up, i can figure out how to fix it and i have to go to work can you take a look at it and see what you can do?Wingman1 (talk) 19:53, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Losses map I fixed the map accuracy outside of Turkey, Spain, the USSR, Czechoslovakia and central Canada. The targets are mostly now tightly illustrated.Whipsnade (talk) 15:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Good work Its much better BTW thanks for taking care of 90.244.84.192 for me IMV he is just a troll and the three strikes rule is working. --Owen1983 (talk) 19:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Pitakang It seems 90.244.84.192 is an I.P used by PitaKang and I will deal with him. --Owen1983 (talk) 20:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) My blocking style when i block an ip for trolling, i usely check all the boxes in BOLD! *''Prevent account creation'' *Prevent user from sending e-mail *''Prevent this user from editing their own talk page while blocked'' *Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP addresses they try to edit from *Watch this user's user and talk pages *''Prevent logged-in users from editing from this IP address'' if it's a logged in user trolling or a really nasty IP i check them ALL! how Pita got blocked well i dont know. but sence it got taken care of while i was at work i am guesing everything is ok? please hit up my talk page if any questions. (i am leaving this on all talkpages invloved)Wingman1 (talk) 11:33, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for the unblock :) PitaKang- (But here's my number| ) 01:37, September 5, 2012 (UTC) i will keep an eye on things i will keep an eye on things here for you. i can't edit much right now because of work but i will keep a close eye out on the wiki. hope you get well soon Whip. Wingman1 (talk) 02:35, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Feeling Better I am glad your feeling better.Owen1983 (talk) 21:04, September 14, 2012 (UTC) brilliant idea for timeline, really good idea I would love to help you develop it into a time line (Talk) that's kool. sounds like a plan to me. i will go disable the badges for 1962:Doomsday and set up badges for World War 3, 1962. Wingman1 03:30, October 3, 2012 (UTC) OK Thanks for the heads up whip. Owen1983 (talk) 15:51, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks, now i have a chance to be born in this TL. lol! Wingman1 19:53, October 4, 2012 (UTC) hello i have tried to help with the renameing work, i hope i haven't got haven't messed up what you have planed to do to much. Wingman1 18:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) i am sorry to hear ya are ill. i will rename the ones as see them but i got work and i am getting ready to go to an airshow. you take care, get well and come back soon. Wingman1 19:15, October 13, 2012 (UTC) DD 62 Category page can we leave it for the images? rather than go through the pain in the arse of renameing all them? Wingman1 15:22, October 16, 2012 (UTC)